Is Forever Enough?
by bobascousin90210
Summary: When an old friend of Riley's returns and he realizes he's loved her all along, he has to decide if it's worth the fight... It's kind of romantic, just read and review! Title thanks to S'Dot Yam...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I hope you like it! Enjoy! Oh, and REVIEW!

Chapter One

Haley got off of the airplane and went to get her bags from the luggage claim. After she had stacked her bags in front of her, she turned and began to scan over the huge crowd that had gathered to welcome their friends and family. She was supposed to meet someone here…

"Haley! Haley Cowell!" A familiar voice shouted from the large crowd. "Hales! Over here!" He called again.

The sound of his voice caused butterflies to flutter in her stomach. She was furiously scanning the crowd when a pair of strong arms grabbed her waist and spun her around and pulled her into a warm hug. The sight of a familiar face warmed her from the inside out as she melted into the hug. She sniffed his shoulder. He smelled good, like fabric softener. He always did.

She reluctantly pulled out of his embrace. "Riley! I've missed you!"

He smiled when she said his name. She was glad that he hadn't fully let go of her yet when she looked into his bright blue eyes and she went week at the knees, because his arms held her in place. "Yeah, I missed you too," he answered, putting his arm around her as he began to lead her out of the airport towards his car in the parking garage, pulling her suitcase behind him with his free hand.

"So… What've you been up to?" He asked as he pressed the button for the elevator.

"You know…just fun FBI stuff," She said nonchalantly, with a shrug before the elevator doors opened and they moved inside along with an elderly couple. They smiled at them and each pushed the necessary buttons.

"What kind of fun FBI stuff?" Riley asked as the elevator doors closed and the elevator kicked into motion.

Haley gave him a mysterious look, "I am not at liberty to say."

Riley laughed. "Why did you have to come back early, anyway?"

Haley's face looked sad, "Something… came up."

"Well, I wish I could have come with you," He hadn't been able to go because he had to stay with his mother, who was in the hospital.

"Oh, yeah, how's your mom doing?" Haley asked.

Riley nodded as he said, "She's fine, now. I tried to call and tell you about it, since you seemed worried when you left, but you didn't return my calls and-"

Haley looked confused as she interrupted him. "Wait… you didn't call me!"

The elderly couple gave each other a look.

Riley stifled a sarcastic laugh. "Are you kidding? I probably called about… oh…I don't know, two bazillion times!" Riley was perfectly aware that two bazillion was not an actual number, but the exaggeration seemed appropriate for the situation.

"Whatever!" Haley said. "You weren't answering your phone either!"

Just then the elevator stopped, the doors opened, and the elderly couple rushed out pulling their suitcases behind them.

The elderly man leaned over to his wife and whispered, "Kids these days," in a disgusted voice before turning around, smiling, and tipping his hat at Haley and Riley while his wife smiled and waved at them as the elevator doors closed.

The elevator began moving again and Riley took a deep breath. "Let's just forget it."

"Right," Haley said.

"So…" He began. "How was Paris?" He asked.

Haley just gave him an exasperated look as she smiled and shook her head. They both laughed as the elevator doors opened. They pulled Haley's bags to Riley's car and continued on the long, silent drive to Ben and Abigail's home.

"We're here." Riley said as he pulled up in front of the mansion.

"Wow, I forgot how amazing it was…" Haley said, in awe.

"You should see the inside now! They put in a pool!" Riley said.

They both got out of his car and walked up to the door. He put his arm around her shoulders and rung the doorbell. With his arm around her, she got butterflies in her stomach.

Ben answered the door, with Abigail right behind him. "Hey Riley, Haley. Good to see you." He hugged Haley and shook Riley's hand. Then, he motioned them in.

"Cool house," Haley complimented as she shook Abigail's hand.

"Oh, thank you." Ben answered. "You know, I chose this estate because in 1812, Charles Carol met-"

"Yeah, someone who did something in history and had fun. Do you have a hot tub?" Haley interrupted.

Riley smiled.

Abigail looked between Riley and Haley. She turned and gave a private smile to Ben as they laughed. Then she said, "I've got to go finish supper. It won't be very much longer. Um, you can stay in the Green Room upstairs. It's the suite across from the one that Riley's borrowing while he stays here, so he'll show you where it is. Do you want to take your things on up?"

"Yeah, sure." Haley answered.

"Okay," Abigail smiled and then turned to Riley and said, "Riley, help her with her things."

"Yes ma'am," He muttered under his breath as he bent down to grab the handle to Haley's rolling suitcase, getting a chuckle from Ben.

Abigail began to walk out towards the kitchen. "Ben, are you coming?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am," He said as he followed her out.

"Come on." Riley said, motioning for Haley to follow him as he began pulling Haley's suitcases up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the next chapter.

Chapter Two

Haley grabbed the last of her bags and followed him. He finally led her into the room she would be staying in. She was taken aback by the elegance. There was a couch, a king sized bed, a little table with two chairs, an antique chest-of-drawers, a bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub, and an enormous walk-in closet.

Riley snickered when he saw that her jaw had dropped. "I know, it's nice, huh?"

Haley nodded, "It's gorgeous."

"Do you want me to help you unpack?" Riley asked politely.

"No, I think I'll just leave my stuff in the suitcases for now," Haley said as she took a seat, cross-legged, on the couch. "So, I didn't know you were staying here, too."

Riley leaned against the doorpost. "Yeah, well, my place is still under construction. I'll move out when it's finished." Riley answered. "How long do you plan to stay here?"

"Just until the person leasing my apartment moves out." Haley said as she tucked her hair behind her ear. Riley noticed a thread dangling from her wrist. "Hey, what's that?" He asked her as he began to walk towards her.

"Oh, nothing," she said as she stuffed it back under her jacket sleeve.

He went over to her and grabbed her wrist. He pulled up her sleeve and touched the bracelet. It was pink, green, and blue thread braided together with beads spelling "R + H" on it. He smiled, "This is the bracelet I made for you in the third grade," He said.

Haley shrugged. "Maybe…" She said as she tried to hide an embarrassed grin.

"You still wear it?" He smiled.

"Yeah," Haley mumbled. "It… I found it in a box in my old room before I left…. I know it sounds stupid, but… I just-"

"Haley?" Riley interrupted. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure anything," Haley answered.

He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and drew out a wrinkled Polaroid photograph with deep creases from being folded and unfolded so many times. It was a picture of them from one summer long ago, their faces covered with juice from melting cherry popsicles.

Haley was getting teary eyed. "You kept this?"

Riley nodded. He knelt in front of her, then he gently brushed her hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear, and looking into her eyes awkwardly for a few seconds pulled up her chin, and kissed her gently on her lips. He pulled away after a moment and looked into her eyes stroking her cheek with his thumb before walking out the door.

Oh. My. God. She thought, before finally she passed out.

When Haley woke up, she was in her bed and Riley was sitting on the couch.

"Good morning." He said with a smile.

Haley's heart did a somersault. "Hi," She answered.

"You were pretty much passed out when I came in to tell you it was time for supper."

"Yeah. I remember that." She sat up. It was nighttime, so Riley had changed into his pajamas.

"So, what now?" He asked as he got up and sat down on her bed.

"Well," she began to sit up but Riley held her down.

"Whoa," he said, "You don't need to be sitting up quite yet."

Haley rolled her eyes. "I'm fine," she said.

Riley shook his head, "I'm not so sure…" He moved to lay on his side and leaned on his arm.

"I didn't pass out because you kissed me, I was just really tired. I have jet lag." She argued.

"Jet lag?" Riley asked as he leaned slowly leaned in to kiss her.

She nodded. "Exactly," she said, tilting her head up.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Try me," Haley teased. Riley kissed her passionately, placing his hand on her hip. When he pulled back, she smirked. "Told you so."

"Whatever," he said as he put his arm around her. "You should still go to sleep now, though."

She laid her head on his shoulder, and Riley didn't even notice when she passed out moments later.

A/N: Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Haley woke up to Ben shaking her shoulder. She lifted her head from where it had been laying on Riley's chest. Once she realized that it was Ben, she sat straight up, shaking Riley's arm off from around her shoulder. From all of this movement, Riley awoke, and also sat up.

"This is awkward…" Riley commented.

"Just a little," Ben answered. "Well, I was just coming up to tell you breakfast was ready. I wasn't exactly expecting to see you both in here, but you know-"

"Ben, it… it isn't what it looks like. We just-" Riley interrupted, only to be interrupted again by Ben.

"No, it's okay. I'm just going to go tell Abigail we want French toast after all…" With that, Ben walked out and ran down to the kitchen.

When Haley walked out of her room, she saw Riley standing there, leaning against the wall.

"Riley? You waited for me?" Haley bit back a smile.

"I don't want to go down there alone," Riley put his arm around Haley's shoulder and whispered, "Ben scares me." He began walking toward the staircase that led to the kitchen.

"Are you trying to make it awkward when we get down there?" Haley asked.

Riley moved his hand down to her waist, "How's that?" He asked jokingly.

Haley just rolled her eyes, grabbed Riley's hand, and pulled him down the stairs to the kitchen.

When they were finally there, it was empty.

"Where'd they go?" Haley asked3.

"Here's a note." Riley picked up the note and read out loud, "Riley and Haley, Abigail and I went to run some errands. There are pancakes on the table. We'll be back this afternoon. Have Fun… Ben." He set the note down and just stared into space.

"Okay, so… what now?" Haley asked.

"I have an idea." Riley said, grabbing her hand and pulling her out to the front door toward his car.

Haley followed him, asking, "What? Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he answered. "Get in!"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey, here's my poor attempt to give this story a plot.

Disclaimer: I don't own National Treasure, however, Riley lives in my closet.

Chapter 4

As they drove in silence, Riley fingered the ring in his blazer pocket, thinking about the question that he had been planning to ask Haley for years. He was finally going to ask her.

He was going to ask her to marry him.

Haley and Riley had met in elementary school. They were inseparable for the entire summer before sixth grade, but then grew apart. They had different friends and different interests. They were finally brought back together in college. They were partners in Chemistry, Riley tutored Haley in her math class and Haley tutored Riley in Shakespeare and Literature. They began to spend more and more time together. One day, they had a picnic by the pond a few miles off the campus. Riley was going to ask her to be his girlfriend, but he was too afraid. They just carried on as normal, as friends, even after they graduated college. He was slowly building up courage, but things got complicated. Riley knew that now, more than ever, he didn't want to lose her. He was driving toward the pond now. They had spent a lot of time here in college.

"Do you remember this place?" Riley asked after he got out of the car and ran to the other side to open her door.

"Of course," Haley answered with a smile.

They walked around the lake, hand-in-hand, talking about their college days.

"Haley, about last night…" Riley began.

"What?" Haley asked after a short pause that seemed like an hour.

"I… I just wanted to make sure that you were okay…with…with us," he said.

Us. "Yes…" she said. "Why?"

"Well, I know we kind of kind of avoided it in college. But, you know, I haven't dated anybody since I met you," he paused. "I bet I sound pathetic."

"No," Haley said. "I think it's sweet."

Then Riley said, "Well, have you dated any guys?"

She thought for a few moments. "Nothing serious."

Something about the way she said that made Riley think that she was trying to convince herself of that more than him. "Haley?" He asked.

"Okay, there was one guy," She said. Riley had a confused look on his face, so she continued to explain. "He worked at my office. He was my partner and he went to Paris with me."

"Oh. What's his name?" Riley asked, trying not to seem too upset about this.

"Logan. Logan Williams." Haley said.

They continued to walk around the lake. After a few minutes, Riley broke the silence.

"So… Are you still with him?" He asked.

"No..." Haley's face fell.

"What happened?" Riley asked.

"He was killed just before I came back. I blew our cover, shots were fired, and he took the bullet. That's why I had to come back early. I shouldn't be here. He died because of me."

She began to cry, and Riley wrapped his arms around her as she cried on his shoulder. "It's okay," he whispered repeatedly.

He led her back to his car and drove back to Ben and Abigail's house.

Haley had calmed down and was more or less back to normal once they walked in the door of the mansion.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" Riley asked.

"I don't know," Haley said.

"Okay. Well, they have a bunch of movies here. Why don't you pick one?" Riley suggested.

"Sure," she said as she walked to their high tech entertainment system.

After hours of looking through the movies, they finally settled on The Mummy.

After the movie was over, Haley and Riley began talking again.

"I was just wondering… about last night. Why did you kiss me?" Haley asked.

Riley shrugged. "I don't know. I was about to be hanged. It seemed like a good idea at the time," Riley answered, quoting the movie. They both burst out laughing.

After a while, Haley put on a serious face, "Riley? There's something I didn't tell you earlier… about me and Logan."

"What's that?" He asked.

She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." Then, she simply got up and ran up to her room.

His jaw dropped. "Wait… what?" He ran after her, up the stairs and to her door. He pounded his fist against it. "Haley?"

She opened it. "Are you mad?" She asked.

He thought for a second. "Uh… no. No! I could never be mad at you. I…um…I'm happy for you, actually," he managed to stammer.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah," his voice broke. He smiled, but he could tell that it probably looked forced. This wasn't going to be easy.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own National Treasure, but I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts! There they are all standing in a row. Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head!

Recap:

"Riley? There's something I didn't tell you earlier… about me and Logan."

"What's that?" He asked.

She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." Then, she simply got up and ran up to her room.

His jaw dropped. "Wait… what?" He ran after her, up the stairs and to her door. He pounded his fist against it. "Haley?"

She opened it. "Are you mad?" She asked.

He thought for a second. "Uh… no. No! I could never be mad at you. I…um…I'm happy for you, actually," he managed to stammer.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah," his voice broke. He smiled, but he could tell that it probably looked forced. This wasn't going to be easy.

Chapter 5

"Why don't you sit down?" Haley suggested.

Riley nodded and followed her to the couch. "So… Uh…" He stumbled to find the right words. "Wow… You're pregnant. Uh… Wow," he said.

"Yeah…" Haley didn't quite know what to say.

"And it's… that Logan guy's?" He asked, knowing he probably sounded immature.

"Yeah…" Haley said again, quietly.

Riley wanted to punch something, but opted just to stare into space.

Haley waved her hand in front of his face. "Riley? Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" He said, not sure he even convinced himself.

"You're sure you're not mad?" She asked.

"Maybe I'm a little bit shocked… and frustrated… But I'm not mad," Riley said.

Haley sighed as she ran her hands through her hair. "I know that was probably really sudden. And I'm sorry. I should have told you some other way, but I felt like I needed to tell you before I lost my nerve."

Riley nodded. "I know. I just need to think," he looked at his watch as he rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand. "It's four-thirty," he said. "I have a meeting. I'll be back around six and we can talk then. Okay?"

She nodded.

Riley walked out the door, ran to his car, jumped in and drove to his contractor's office.

When Riley arrived, he saw that Phillip James, the contractor, was already there waiting for him.

Phillip saw Riley and said, "Hello, Mr. Poole."

"Hi," Riley returned the greeting nonchalantly.

"This is gonna be a great place!" He exclaimed. "A lot of our guys are jealous," he laughed. "It really is an amazing design. Anyway, I just wanted to confirm a few things before we start building," Phillip said, getting straight to business.

"Shoot," Riley said as Phillip began to lead him toward a table with blueprints sprawled out over the top.

"This is your layout. Okay with you? Any changes? New ideas?" Phillip asked.

"Well… is there any way we can make it, like… more for…kids?"

When Riley returned to the Gates Mansion, he found Haley sitting on the couch in the main Entertainment Room, watching Rachel Ray on Food Network.

"Hey," he said. "Sorry I'm late."

She smiled, "It's 6:12."

"I know," he returned the smile. "I said I'd be home at six."

"Right, you had me worried sick," Haley retorted sarcastically.

Riley laughed and sat down next to Haley on the couch. He picked up the remote and turned off the TV before saying, "Haley, about you being…uh… you know."

"What? Pregnant?"

Riley pointed at her like she had reminded him of a word he had forgotten in a casual story. "Yeah, that."

"What about it?" She asked.

Riley turned to face her more, "Well. The kid… your kid… Well, it's gonna need a father, right?"

"I suppose…. Why?"

Riley cleared his throat and reached into the pocket of his jacket, pulling out a small, square jewelry box. "Haley Cowell," He said as he slid off of the couch onto one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Haley's heart began to pump frantically. YES! It wasn't really like they were rushing into things. They'd known each other forever….

And when Riley opened the box, Haley might as well have melted into a little puddle then and there.

"Haley? Haley, don't you want to say something?"

"Yeah. I do want to say something. I'm just not sure how to say it," Haley answered.

"I think 'yes' would do it," Riley answered. "I… I mean…. unless you don't want to. You can say no if you want. Yes or no is okay. Don't think you have to say yes just because I said-"

"Riley!" Haley interrupted him as she placed her hands on either side of his face. "Yes."

Riley smiled as he kissed her. Then he pulled back and mumbled, "Almost forgot," as he reopened the box and slid the ring onto her finger.

Footsteps echoed throughout the house.

"We're home!" They heard Ben yell.

Riley grabbed Haley's hand, "Let's go," he pulled her into the kitchen.

Ben and Abigail were unloading bags of groceries.

"Riley, no offense, but you look too happy to be a virgin," Ben said.

Abigail slapped his arm, "Ben, give it a rest."

"Well…" Riley started before Haley slapped him on the arm.

Abigail's eyes widened, "Haley… was that a ring on your finger?"

Haley tried to hide a smile, "Maybe…" Riley slapped her lightly on the arm.

Abigail smiled. "Come on, are you two…"

Haley nodded and said, "We're getting married!" With a huge smile on her face

"Congratulations!" Abigail shrieked, almost making Haley wish that she hadn't told them. Abigail hugged both of them too tightly. Ben shook Riley's hand and hugged Haley.

Before Haley could say anything more, her cell phone rang. "Hello?" She answered. As she listened to the call, she mouthed sorry to Riley, Ben, and Abigail. A few moments later, a fearful look appeared on her face. "WHAT?" She screamed. She was close to tears. "Logan is… alive?"

A/N: Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Please review!

Recap:

Abigail's eyes widened, "Haley… was that a ring on your finger?"

Haley tried to hide a smile, "Maybe…" Riley slapped her on the arm.

Abigail smiled. "Come on, are you two…"

Haley nodded and said, "We're getting married!" With a huge smile on her face

"Congratulations!" Abigail shrieked, almost making Haley wish that she hadn't told them. Abigail hugged both of them almost too tightly.

Ben shook Riley's hand and hugged Haley.

Before Haley could say anything more, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered. As she listened to the call, she mouthed sorry to Riley, Ben, and Abigail. "WHAT?" She screamed. She was close to tears. "Logan is… alive?"

Chapter 6

A pit formed in the bottom of Riley's stomach. The man who had taken Haley away from him in the first place, who was now supposed to be out of her life forever, had reappeared as soon as Riley had gathered the courage to propose.

He moved to the kitchen table and sat in a chair. He folded his arms across his chest and leaned back in his chair. Haley tiredly leaned against the wall and continued her conversation.

"Thank You," Haley said before shutting her phone. Her eyes were dazed.

Riley wanted to know what was going on, but he knew it was best not to bring it up if she didn't want to talk about it. Ben and Abigail were also silent. Their eyes bounced between Riley and Haley.

Haley walked slowly back into the living room and sat on the edge of the couch tenderly. She looked very stiff, and you could tell she was thinking very hard about something. She stared at the flickering flame of a candle that was sitting on the coffee table. Riley followed quietly behind her and stood in the doorway. Then, suddenly, after a few long moments of silence, she began to cry and her head fell into her hands. At this, Riley quickly scrambled to her side. He awkwardly sat beside her and placed an arm around her shoulder, not sure how close he should sit to her anymore. When she buried her head in his chest, he quickly wrapped both his arms around her in a tight hug and leaned his head against the top of hers.

"Shhh," he whispered. "It's going to be okay," He didn't know what else to say, "Everything is going to be okay." He repeated. "Come on, Hales. I'm here."

She sighed and sat up straight. "Riley, what am I going to do?" She wiped under her eyes, attempting to fix her smeared eye makeup.

"What did they tell you?" Riley asked.

"Well, it was my boss. He said that a man claiming to be Logan contacted them and said he wanted to see me."

"Do they think it is him?" Riley asked.

"He said it sounded enough like him on the phone… Anyway he's going to be here tomorrow." She leaned on him and mumbled into his shoulder as tears began to flow again.

"Shhh," he whispered, rubbing her back with one hand and holding her head to his shoulder with the other.

"What am I going to do, Riley?" She asked him once she had recovered.

He thought, "Well, technically, you're kind of still tied to Logan…" He trailed off.

Haley sighed. "So… I guess I should give this back to you, then," Haley said as she slid her new engagement ring off of her finger.

It was heavy back in Riley's palm. "You know, I remember when I first bought you this ring. You had just left to go to Paris, and watching you walk away from me, I knew I never wanted to do that again. When I saw you walking toward the plane, I had this overwhelming urge to follow after you," he trailed off. "Funny…" he added, "If I had, we wouldn't even have this problem…"

A tear ran down Haley's face. "Oh, Riley," she fell into his arms again. "What are we going to do?" she mumbled into his shoulder.

"Shhh," he whispered as he caressed the back of her head. They stayed that way until Haley's tears stopped.

"I can't go see Logan," Haley said between sniffles.

"What?" Riley asked, truly curious.

"I don't want to see him."

"Come on, Haley, you can't do that," Riley protested.

"Why not? I have you now, and I don't want to ruin that. Do you not want me?" Haley asked, hurt.

"No, it's not that, Hales," he said in a panicked voice. He took a deep breath. "It's just… he's the father of your kid, and, I mean, everyone thought he had died and now he's back? It's like…you're supposed to be with him."

Haley held his face between her hands, "The thing is…" she looked him in the eyes softly. "I'm in love with you."

Riley wrapped his arms tightly around her waste. "I love you, too, Haley." He sighed, "but are you sure that this is what you want?"

She nodded, and kissed him gently on the lips, "I'm positive."

Riley smiled. "But… what are you going to tell Logan?"

Haley sighed. "Well… the truth… I guess."

"And what is that?" Riley asked.

Haley thought. "He's not the man I want to help me raise this baby… you are."

Riley sighed as he kissed her on the forehead and pulled her into another hug.

"As long as that is what you both want," Riley said, "I want nothing more than to be able to be with you for the rest of my life."

Haley leaned on his shoulder again, as tears, happy ones this time, began to flow down her cheeks.

They both fell asleep on the couch, holding each other in their arms.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Riley had driven Haley to the FBI building, where Haley and Logan had worked together, and where they were supposed to meet today.

"No, I'll go in alone at first. I'll text you if I need you to come in," Haley said, as she stepped out of the car. "I love you," she added, not waiting for a response before she slammed the car door shut and began walking toward the building.

"Love you, too," Riley whispered, as he watched her walk away once again.

As Haley entered the FBI building, she headed toward her boss, Howard Shen's, office.

She stopped with his new receptionist, who she did not recognize. The receptionist informed her that he and a man called Logan were waiting for her inside the office.

"Thank you," Haley said, as she walked into the only office with out a window (Mr. Shen didn't like to be distracted by the view out the window, and he also required the extra security).

Her heart quickened from anticipation. However, when she opened the door, she didn't see anyone. It was sinisterly quiet in the office.

"Logan?" She called out as she walked in and shut the door after her. "Logan?" She called again, a little louder.

A disturbing laugh came from behind her, followed by a voice that said, "Logan isn't here right now."

Haley spun on her heel to see a large man leaning against the wall, seeming very relaxed. "Who… who are you?" She asked.

"Haley, it sort of hurts that you don't recognize me," he replied with a menacing grin. "Maybe this will help," he said as he pulled out a large gun and pointed it at her head.

She recognized the gun instantly, and gasped. This was the man that had tried to kill her in Paris. The man that had killed Logan. Her hand flew to her mouth, stifling the sound of her hyperventilating.

"It would be in your best interest at the moment, Haley, if you seriously considered keeping your little mouth shut," he said.

"You… you're the man that shot at me in Paris," Haley said, stalling as she tried to reach her phone in her coat pocket.

"Why, yes, I'm glad you remember. It's really a shame that that man jumped in front of my bullets… This all could have already been long finished with..."

Haley felt the tears coming, and the knot forming in her throat, but she tried not to let it show.

The man saw her hand in her pocket. "Hands in the air!" He shouted.

She pushed send and raised her hands above her head.

"Sit in that chair, there," he said as he moved to lean against Mr. Shen's desk, and lowered the gun.

Haley obeyed, and hoped Riley got her message.

Riley's phone vibrated in his pocket, and he quickly looked at the message.

help

Help? She was in trouble! Riley did the only thing he knew to do. He called 911, and then stormed into the building to save Haley.

As he took the front steps two at a time and hurried to Mr. Shen's office, only one word echoed in his thoughts over and over again. No.

However, just as he came to the door, he heard a gunshot. Bang! And a cry of pain. His thoughts and heartbeat became more frantic. No! No, not Haley! He quickened his steps, dodged the other people that had come at the sound of the gunshot and entered the office.

His tears flowed at the sight of Haley's crumpled body on the ground.

A/N: There's just one chapter left! Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This is the last chapter! I am planning on changing the title to Is Forever Enough? (Thanks S'Dot Yam). I hope you all enjoy it! Please Review!

Recap:

As Riley took the front steps two at a time and hurried to Mr. Shen's office, only one word echoed in his thoughts over and over again. No.

However, just as he came to the door, he heard a gunshot. Bang! And a cry of pain. His thoughts and heartbeat became more frantic. No! No, not Haley! He quickened his steps, dodged the other people that had come at the sound of the gunshot and entered the office.

His tears flowed at the sight of Haley's crumpled body on the ground.

Chapter 7

Riley ran to her side as Haley dropped the gun that was still in her hand. He cradled her in his arms and she buried her head in his chest. They sat that way for what seemed like a life time.

The agent in the neighboring office had heard the gunshot, and came to see what had happened. He introduced himself to Riley as Jimmy, and Riley explained the situation.

"You should probably take her to the hospital and get her checked out," Jimmy suggested. "She has some pretty bad bruising on her arms."

"Thanks," Riley said. Then he rubbed Haley's shoulder. "Can you get up?" He asked her tenderly.

She nodded, but when she opened her eyes and saw the blood and dead body of the man, she fainted.

Riley carried her to the car. Trying to be strong and prepare what he would say when she woke up.

Haley's eyelids batted a few times as she began to open her eyes. Riley had fallen asleep, one hand grasping Haley's, his head laying at Haley's side.

As she stirred, Riley woke to the movement.

"Hey, Haley. How do you feel?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," she said, sounding a little groggy. "What happened?" She asked.

"What do you remember?" He asked.

"Well… I went back to the office for... something. I vaguely remember a phone call… and that's it. What happened?"

"Well… what happened was," He thought. What should he tell her? "Well, you got a phone call last night… and Mr. Shen wanted you to come in to… uh, to give you another assignment. You went in to tell them you couldn't… because of the baby. You… sat in front of his desk, the chair broke, and you hit your head. Pretty hard, too. You passed out, and so we brought you here," Riley said. He felt bad for lying to her, but he decided that if she had forgotten about it, there was no reason to bring it up again.

"Okay…" she said skeptically. Riley was afraid that she hadn't bought his lie for a moment, but then Haley smiled as she closed her eyes again and yawned. "When can I go home?"

About 8 Months Later

"Congratulations, Mrs. Poole! You have a baby boy!" A young nurse said.

"Where's Riley?" Haley asked.

"I'm right here," He said, with a face that looked concerned and happy at the same time. He walked to her side and grabbed her hand. "You look beautiful," he whispered.

Haley began to cry.

"What's wrong?" He asked with an urgent voice, squatting to be at her eye level.

"Nothing," she said. "It's just… I wasn't expecting you to be so happy, since…you know… you're not the father. I don't deserve that," Haley said.

Riley sighed, and took a moment just to stare into her eyes. "Well, what do you want to name him?" Riley asked. They had already decided, but he had sort of hoped that she would change her mind. Don't say Logan… Don't say Logan…Don't say-

"Logan." She said. "Logan Scott, right?"

"Right," He said.

Riley and Haley hadn't told anyone that Riley wasn't the father, and now Riley was regretting it. The kid was cute, and he liked him, but he started to get a very sad feeling when they introduced him to Ben and Abigail for the first time.

Haley rang the doorbell as Riley held the baby and had the diaper bag slung over his shoulder.

Ben and Abigail both appeared in the doorway and welcomed them. "Hey!" Ben said. "Is this the kid?" Ben asked.

"Scott," Riley said with a nod. They had started calling him by his middle name.

"He's cute!" Abigail said. "Can I hold him?" She asked.

"Sure," Riley said.

They all walked over to the couch and Riley handed him over to Abigail.

He had been sleeping, but he woke up with the shift of arms. "Wow. His eyes are so cute. You know, I think he has your eyes, Riley," She said.

"Actually..." Riley began.

"We've been thinking the same thing," Haley interrupted.

"He definitely has Riley's chin," Abigail added.

"I hadn't noticed that one," Haley said, glancing between Riley and the baby. "I guess you're right."

"I- I'm gonna go outside for a second," Riley said.

"Uh… I'll go with you," Ben said.

Once they were both standing outside on the patio, Ben said, "Riley, correct me if I'm wrong, but don't dads generally seem happier about the birth of their sons? Just wondering."

"He's not my son," Riley whispered.

"What?" Ben asked.

"It's killing me, Ben. To hear all that stuff about him having my eyes and chin and stuff. He doesn't. He has another guy's eyes and chin."

"Wait. You mean Scott isn't your son?"

"No. There was another guy that Haley worked with. They went to Paris together. A guy named Logan Williams," Riley continued to explain everything to Ben

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ben wanted to know.

"I don't know. We thought it would be easier this way," Riley said.

"Well, I don't know about that. But I do know one thing. There is a baby boy in there. He doesn't know any of this, and I can tell he loves you. You need to stop moping around. Logan is gone. His name is Scott Poole. You are the only father he is ever going to have."

Riley nodded and smiled as he walked back into the house.

"Haley," Riley began once they were back at their house, Scott was asleep in his bed, and they were sitting on their couch. "I- I'm sorry."

"About what?" Haley asked, putting down the magazine she was reading.

"I don't know. I've just had a bad attitude lately," Riley said. "I was just kind of upset, since I wasn't his dad dad. But I've decided to get over that. Just because I'm not his actual father doesn't mean I can't be his dad."

Haley smiled as she shifted to sit closer to Riley as she leaned her head on his chest and he put his arm around her. "I'm glad to hear that. You seemed so unhappy I was afraid you were going to leave," she said, turning her face up to his.

"I'm glad to say that," he said, smiling as he leaned in to kiss her softly. "And no matter what, there's nothing either of you can do to get rid of me now. You're stuck with me for the rest of your life."

"That's fine with me," she said, smiling. "I'll take whatever time I can get."

Riley smiled and kissed her again before he said, "Is forever enough?"

A/N: Okay, that's it! I hope you all liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading!


End file.
